


BONE!!!????

by KattsEyeDemon, seekeronthepath



Series: Kattseye & Seeker Collabs [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sass, Texting, Valentine's Day, gratuitous use of the word 'bone'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: Stiles sends Derek a Valentine's card. Derek isn't appreciative.(Inspired by this post: http://rhydenx.tumblr.com/post/170676420441/this-is-the-only-valentine-im-making-this-year)





	BONE!!!????

http://78.media.tumblr.com/a2060a659fdbd296f2a679c38b0a6624/tumblr_p3vh9oSAZS1st97j2o1_500.png - SS

 

 

...why did I marry you - DH

 

 

because I'm a bright light in your sad life - SS

 

 

You misspelled 'ridiculous human being' - DH

 

 

well, that too, but your ridiculous human being - SS

 

 

So we're staying in for Valentines and I should put away my suit? - DH

 

 

No! I want to peel you out of that suit. Though staying home would be a good plan. But with suit peeling - SS

 

 

I'm not a piece of fruit - DH

 

 

no, but you do have a nice AHEM banana - SS

 

 

I'd rather you didn't peel it - DH

 

 

yeah, no, I'll be eating that whole - SS

 

 

And here I was expecting Italian for dinner - DH

 

 

Do you really want italian? Because if you really want to go to Lugi's, we will. But my card is no less valid - SS

 

 

I want to have a nice dinner with my husband that neither of us cooked and neither of us has to wash the dishes - DH

 

 

hmmm, I see your point - SS

No dishwashing means more bone time - SS

 

 

Every time you say bone, I'm going to make you wait an extra fifteen minutes after we get home before either of us get naked - DH

 

 

fine, we'll go eat and then fuck - SS

 

 

You're a true romantic - DH

 

 

we'll go out to wine and dine, and then I'll spread you out on or bed with rose petals and make sweet sweet love to you. Or you to me, I'm open - SS

I'm a bright ray of sunshine in your dull life - SS

 

 

You are, you know - DH

 

 

you sweet talker <3 - SS

You're my whole world - SS

 

 

I'm pretty sure you've got a little more in your life than that - DH

 

 

I do, but you're the most important part. You and my dad - SS

 

 

I love you too, Stiles - DH

 

 

:* - SS

....and we shall tenderly bone under the stars, because even though you say you'll make me wait, you know you won't ;) - SS

 

 

Just for that, I WILL make you wait - DH

 

 

you wooooooon't - SS

You always say that - SS

 

 

Maybe I will - DH

 

 

I could always entice you, Alpha - SS

 

 

Is that so? - DH

 

 

mmhmm - SS

Could start without you - SS

Or tease you mercilessly - SS

 

 

I figured out years ago that your life goal was basically to tease and annoy me - DH

 

 

You love it - SS

 

 

I'd better. I condemned myself to a lifetime of it when I married you - DH

 

 

I love you - SS

But you know I'll still bone you all day every day even when it breaks our hips - SS

which yours will just heal instantly anyway - SS

 

 

That sounds like a horror movie - DH

But I love you too - DH

 

 

wanna play a gaaaaaame - SS

Okay, I freaked myself out - SS

 

 

Of course you did - DH

 

 

come hoooooooome - SS

 

 

I'll see you in half an hour - DH

 

 

:* I demand cuddles - SS

 

 

Cuddles are a given - DH

 

 

I'll be waiting with bells on. Extra points for where you find them - SS

 

 

Roses are red - DH

Violets are blue - DH

You are an idiot - DH

But I still love you - DH

 

 

oh you sweet talker you - SS

C'mere Alpha - SS

 

 

See you soon, Stiles - DH


End file.
